


Lavender Moon

by violetice



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, Love Confessions, M/M, Mentioned Choi Beomgyu, Not Underage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:49:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27470752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetice/pseuds/violetice
Summary: They were just supposed to skip classes, they end up under the moon confessing love to each other.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	Lavender Moon

**Author's Note:**

> heyyy, so this is my debut here, please excuse my amateur writing.

“Oh my god!” Soobin exclaims as soon as he sees Yeonjun entering the class. “You look like a candy.” This is about his best friend's new hair color. Pretty baby pink, looks so professional done that Soobin starts to think that Yeonjun actually went to hairdresser. He really looks like a candy, like a doll, like a _dream_. At the same time, Yeonjun struggles not to blush at the compliment. In fact, it's happening to him more and more recently — Soobin saying something fucking cute to him and Yeonjun looking like a tomato in a second. It's really annoying, he has no idea what's happening to him. 

Or he has an idea but refuse to acknowledge it.

“Thanks, it took me the whole evening.” Yeonjun says and takes seat next to his best friend. Then he sighs deeply, the math class is about to start in about three minutes, and he wants to smash his head on the table. He hates this subject mainly because the teacher is literally a witch. Everyone in the class just prays silently not to be called to the blackboard. It's so stressful that Yeonjun is sure that all of his classmates will end up diagnosed with anxiety disorder in the future.

“Did you bring the assignment?” Soobin asks curiously, snapping his best friend out of his thoughts.

And Yeonjun slowly feels a cold sweat pouring over him, and a big knot forming in his stomach. Assignment. A fucking assignment. He forgot, completely forgot about it. And what's the risk of forgetting a math homework? Standing at the blackboard for the entire lesson and solving tasks. Really difficult tasks. Basically Yeonjun is screwed, he wants the ground to bury him, he wants to leave and never come back.

“I forgot...” Yeonjun finally whispers helplessly, feeling his best friend's worried look on him.

“Shit, not good Yeonjun-ah.” Soobin sighs and shakes his head. “Do you wanna skip classes?” The boy asks out of blue, an unexpected big grin on his face.

“You kidding, right?” Yes, Yeonjun is sure Soobin is joking, his best friend is the best student in class and never has skipped any lesson. There's no way he would risk his ‘reputation’.

“I don't.” Soobin shakes his head, still smiling. _Christ, Choi Soobin's goddamn smile..._ Yeonjun can't stop staring, however, still being dumbfounded by the other's suggestion.

“You never skip classes.” Yeonjun finally opens his mouth, and looks away from his best friend.

_Was he too obvious?_

“Well, there's always a first time.” Soobin shrugs. “Plus, you know I hate math too.”

“What has gotten into you?” Yeonjun narrows his eyes, there's really something different about his best friend today. Soobin it’s not the stiff type but also not the most carefree. He would definitely see Beomgyu skipping classes with him, not Soobin.

“Come on, Yeonjunie, we are young let's have some fun.”

Yeonjun is silent for a moment, he doesn't recognize his best friend anymore. It's like Soobin saw some motivational speech somewhere and now is a brand-new person. On the other hand he would be lying if he said he doesn't want to skip classes. It might be irresponsible, and he is aware his parents will kill him, but the thing is he doesn't care. All he focuses on is Soobin impatiently waiting for his reply, the corners of his mouth still up. How could anybody say no to him?

“Okay.” Pink haired boy finally says and stands up. “Let's get the fuck outta here.”

And they get out, they run ahead the school corridor like unleashed dogs. If the _witch_ saw them now they would be screwed. So they break through the crowd of students, muttering ‘excuse me’ here and there. It must look ridiculous but the boys don’t give a damn. They have one last chance to give up their plan when they reach the exit door, but neither of them does. They send each other glances and both are in the fresh air in a moment. The weather is perfect. April is Yeonjun's favorite month, it's neither too cold nor too warm. The whole town is simply beautiful. It's when you can admire the colorful blooming flowers on the streets everywhere. Cherry blossoms, tulips, azaleas — a fest to eyes. Yeonjun thinks for a second that Soobin looks like a flower himself, _a beautiful blue daisy_.

“So where are we going?” Yeonjun asks as they're completely outside the school gates now. At the same time the muffled school bell is heard from the distance.

“I thought that maybe we could go out of town.” Soobin replies, his voice tinged with hope and something more. Yeonjun isn't sure, but his best friend seems nervous. Maybe he already regrets skipping classes?

“Out of town? What can we do out of town?” Yeonjun frowns slightly. He doesn’t even remember the last time he left this place.

“I know a cool place.”

“Can you be more specific Soobin-ah?” Yeonjun says with a mocking tone.

“Can you trust me?” Soobin stops all of a sudden and looks Yeonjun straight in the eyes. He's close, Soobin is standing _too close_ to Yeonjun, The pink haired boy wants to take a step back, wants to stop staring at his best friend's face like he’s in a daze, but he just can't. It's Soobin's eyes, the biggest weakness of Yeonjun since they first met three years ago. And even worse, when those eyes pierce him and his expression becomes serious Yeonjun is a goner. He gulps. For a split second he thinks of one thing he would like to do right now, but he quickly throws those thoughts away. Oh, he'd like to slap himself now.

“Y-Yes.” He finally utters and groans at himself mentally for stuttering. Okay, Soobin might be strange today but Yeonjun is nothing better. Soobin for sure thinks something is wrong with him now. Fuck.

“Good, let's go.” Soobin says and Yeonjun can swear to god he saw his best friend smirking. Certainly, there was a smug smirk on his face.

Normally Yeonjun would start teasing him, asking “what's your problem, _pabo?”_ They would start bickering and finish it all with a session of uncontrollable laughter. So why now Yeonjun can't get a word out? Why he suddenly feels so nervous in the presence of his best friend? After all, Soobin has always been the person with whom he was the most comfortable, they know practically everything about each other, they trust each other completely... They _love_ each other.

Love. Yeonjun heart does the weird thing when he thinks of the way he actually loves Soobin. He loves him like a friend, like a brother, like a... no, there's no other way he should love Soobin, right? If he loved him the way he thinks of now, their friendship would be ruined. He cannot allow it. A little detail is that he already allowed it, and he's just attempting to fool his mind. All these thoughts make his mood drop a bit. The boy slows down and watches Soobin walk confidently in front of him. This is not the right time to admire the silhouette of his best friend, but Yeonjun can't help it. Soobin is so tall, slim, has perfect proportions...

_He's so perfect._

Yeonjun can't let his selfish feelings take over him though. He has to pretend everything is fine as it was before. Soobin deserves the bestest friend on earth, and he will try to be one. He quickens his pace and now goes on par with Soobin. He sends him a gentle smile and Soobin immediately mirrors his expressions. Yeonjun is glad his thoughts can’t be heard.

***

Yeonjun still has no idea where they're actually going, but he knows for sure that they're now on the bus going to this place. Soobin said it would be a surprise. His best friend is exceptionally mysterious today, but Yeonjum doesn't really complain. Plus, he likes surprises. They sit on the back of the bus, right next to each other, knees touching although there is a lot of free space next to them. Over the years, however, the boys forgot what personal space is. And Yeonjun is totally fine with it, but just today he's feeling a bit nervous when Soobin occasionally puts his hand on his lap when he laughs too much at some video he's showing Yeonjun. Yeonjun then feels his heart beating faster and wonders if he can ever control it. After all, sooner or later Soobin may notice that Yeonjun is acting unnaturally in his presence. And then Yeonjun will have to lie, and he hates doing it so much, or he's just a terrible liar. And then Soobin, being the smart boy he is, will figure out that Yeonjun has more than friendly love for him. And then everything will be destroyed.

Fuck. He really has to learn how to control his stupid feelings.

“Hey, you seem uncomfortable, you can lean on my shoulder if you want to.” Soobin says all of a sudden and Yeonjun freezes, because firstly: did Soobin already notice that he's being weird? And secondly: lay on his shoulder? He loves the idea, of course, but what if Soobin will feel how fast Yeonjun's heart is beating?

There's no time to think, so Yeonjun does what his poor heart is telling him to do and while smiling shyly at Soobin, he places his head on his shoulder.

“Thanks,” it's all Yeonjun can say, because he's at loss of words. He remembers for a moment the times when he could talk to Soobin all night long, when he could show him every side of himself and not being embarrassed. Now, he was even worried that Soobin won't like his new hair. The boy is scared that he won't ever be able to be ‘the old Yeonjun’ again around his best friend. And the thing is, love is beautiul, it's something he always wanted to experience, but when you love your best friend and you have to pretend every day that you don't — it's anything but beautiful. Yeonjun isn't even sure when his heart first started to beat faster for Soobin. Maybe on last Christmas? When Soobin was walking to his house through the snowstorm, only to give him a Christmas present. Yeonjun laughed at it at first, said something like “you'll catch a cold, dummy!” But in his heart, maybe in the left atrium he felt that looking at his best friend's face, which was all wet with snow, he could see something more.

“Your hair is really pretty Yeonjun-ah.” Soobin says in a moment and gently strokes Yeonjun's head, taking some strands of hair and running it through his fingers. It's nice, even very nice, and Yeonjun tries to ignore the flock of butterflies in his belly. It crosses his mind that they look like a couple now and oh god, he loves it.

“I know I know, you envy me.” Yeonjun replies sarcastically, because that's how ‘old Yeonjun’ would have answered.

“It smells good too.” Okay, that catches Yeonjun off guard, because the idea of Soobin sniffing his hair makes him blush. In this position, Yeonjun can't see Soobin's face, and he wonders if his best friend was being serious, or he's making fun of him. His voice, however, sounded serious.

“I don't know how should I respond that.” It's a safe answer.

“You don't have to.” Soobin says calmly and Yeonjun is sure now his best friend is being serious. Ah, fuck, why Soobin doesn't make things easy for him? How is he supposed fall out of love when he's best friend is sniffing his hair in the bus while stroking his hair?

They share a moment of comfortable silence, just their breathing, the sound of the bus engine and the muffled voices of other passengers are heard.

“It feels nice.” It slips accidentally from Yeonjun's mouth but that's the truest true. Soobin's fingers feels like heaven on his head, and he's not even being dramatic. The pink haired boy didn't even notice when he closed his eyes and placed himself closer to Soobin. It's warm and perfect. Maybe he got high on Soobin's cologne, which he constantly inhales from his shirt. It is perfectly matched to Soobin, delicate yet masculine — if that makes sense.

“Yeah? Better don't fall asleep 'cause we're getting off soon.” Soobin proclaims.

“Are you still not gonna tell me where we're going?”

“No. Surprise is a surprise.”

***

They finally get off the bus in a place Yeonjun has never seen. Basically, they are on a narrow asphalt road, a lot of greenery around, some buildings can be seen from the distance. Yeonjun assumes they're really far out of town, in some smog-free small place.

“Okaaay, will you tell me where are we?” Yeonjun asks, raising his eyebrows in anticipation.

“Not yet. We still have to take a little walk and you'll see.” Soobin says and pats Yeonjun's arm slightly to get him going.

“I hope it's worth it.” Yeonjun rolls his eyes. Actually, he could walk with Soobin to the end of the world, he just has to keep ‘normal friend persona’.

“It is, just trust me and let's go.”

And they go. They walk side by side forward at a slow pace, admiring nature around them. While living in the city, both of them forgot what the chirping of birds in the morning sounds, now they have a whole orchestra. 

“We must look ridiculous,” Yeonjun says.

“Why?” Soobin frowns.

“You know, it's eleven in the morning, and we're walking around some village with backpacks and school uniforms.” Yeonjun chuckles.

“You're right.” Soobin lets out a little laugh. “Fortunately, nobody knows us here.”

“Oh god I just imagined my parents would suddenly pass by here.”

“Don't think about your parents now, just relax and enjoy amazing village air.” Soobin inhales dramatically.

“I can't relax because I still don't know where we are and where we're going.” Yeonjun says in a pout.

“Geez, I forgot how impatient you can be.” Soobin rolls his eyes. “I told you to trust me.”

“I do.” Yeonjun says and means it. Soobin is the person he trusts the most in the world.

“Good. Just a few more minutes, and we'll be there.”

A few seconds of silence.

“Do you think they called our parents already?” Yeonjun asks innocently, his voice concerned.

“No, my dad would call me right away.”

Yeonjun nods slowly. “Don't you feel bad that we skipped?”

“Nah.”

“Woah, are you sure you're Choi Soobin?” Yeonjun says in a playful tone.

“Don't you like this version of Choi Soobin?” Soobin raises his brows, smirk on his face.

_I like every version of you._

“Hmm, it's not too bad at all.” Yeonjun jokes.

“You better get used to it.” Soobin winks at him shamelessly and Yeonjun almost loses his balance.

“I'll consider it.” Another sarcastic answer from Yeonjun.

“But seriously Yeonjunie, take it easy, someday you'll be telling your kids how you skipped classes in your senior year of high school, and they're gonna be proud of you.” Soobin smiles sincerely and lovely little dimples decorate his cheeks. Ah, Yeonjun wishes he would squish them.

“I know I know.” Yeonjun sighs. “You know me, I can overthink shit sometimes.”

“That's fine. Just remember that we're actual adults and the graduation is in two months.” Soobin points out.

“Well, I can't wait to get out of this hell.” Yeonjun says and it's a partial lie because graduation means no school and no school means no Soobin, or Soobin but rarely seen. His stomach clenches at the very thought.

“Yeah, me too.” Soobin mutters, it doesn't sound really convincing.

“I'm glad that I'm here with you today.” And again today, it just slipped from Yeonjun's mouth accidently. And the thing is it's not bad to say that to your best friend, but Yeonjun's mind got sensitive, and he's sure such things have romantic subtext and makes him believe that Soobin will figure that Yeonjun has feelings for him. 

“I am too.” Soobin says, and a big smile plastered on his face does not escape Yeonjun's attention. Then Soobin pats, or more like caresses Yeonjun's back all of a sudden. To Yeonjun's surprise his arm stays there for the rest of the walk and the pink haired boy can't stop thinking that they look like a couple second time this day.

***

“Oh.My.God.” Yeonjun’s jaw drops as soon as they finally reach their destination. Right in front of his eyes there is a large garden with countless spring flowers. It is fenced with shrubs and single trees. In the middle there is a path that leads to a small wooden building, something like a pavilion . Yeonjun had heard of such gardens and knew they were a frequent tourist attraction, but had no idea that there was such a beautiful one near his town. 

“So this is the surprise.” Soobin says proudly and then chuckles when he sees Yeonjun's mouth is still wide open from shock.

“How did... How did you know about this place?” Yeonjun almost whispers.

“Well, it's my uncle's garden.”

Yeonjun's jaw drops even more. “Shit, you never mentioned it.”

“There was no opportunity. Besides, this garden is a bit abandoned, as you can see the grass is not mowed and there are no other people in it.”

“So that means we're breaking in?” Yeonjun widens his eyes.

Soobin laughs softly. “No, uncle said I can come here whenever I want, just like other family members.”

“But how does your uncle know nobody else comes here anyway?”

“Honestly, there aren't many people here to come. Mainly elderly people live in this place, the young ones moved to the city. Therefore, the garden lost interest.” Soobin shrugs.

Yeonjun nods and once again takes a look at the garden. It's really stunning. A bit neglected indeed, but that doesn't make it ugly at all. Yeonjun might call it an artistic disorder. If he was the owner of such a garden, he would do everything to make it vibrant with life again. It's sad that it has been abandoned, but at least Yeonjun can spend time alone with Soobin. God, if they were a couple it would be the greatest date in the world. He thought he couldn't be more in love with Soobin, but standing here, just in front of the garden, with his best friend right next to him, the impossible became possible. He thinks for a brief moment to throw himself in Soobin's arms and thank him for taking him here, but realizes it might be too romantic. So he just sends Soobin a fond smile and takes the first step towards the garden.

At first, they both take a walk in the garden, Soobin talks about some flowers as if he really worked there and was a guide. It turns out that his uncle took him there several times when he was little and some facts got stuck in his head. Much to Yeonjun's surprise, it turns out there is a small lake further down the garden and a small clearing where more flowers were to be planted, but that never happened. Yeonjun also notes that some flowers grow in totally random places, there are also a lot of weeds. This still doesn't make the garden ugly. Yeonjun would say it's wild, unbridled and it somehow makes the whole place even better.

“Aren't you hungry? It's 12 a.m already.” Soobin says as they're standing by the small lake.

Yeonjun grabs his belly. Of all this, he didn't even notice that his stomach is empty. “Yeah, I'm actually starving.”

“You have lunch in your backpack, don't you?” Soobin asks.

“Yup, kimchi salad.”

“Great, we're gonna eat in the pavilion.”

And so they do, in a moment they are sitting opposite each other on the floor of the pavilion, their mouths full of food. The weather is warm, so they both take off the vests of their school uniform and are left wearing only snow-white button-up shirts. Soobin rolls up his sleeves and Yeonjun tries to ignore how hot his best friend looks. Moreover, the wind is moving the strands of his blue hair and Yeonjun feels like he's seeing an angel.

No chance he'll fall out of love.

“Yeonjun.” Soobin stops eating all of a sudden and tilts his head while looking at Yeonjun. “Your lips always look bigger after eating kimchi salad.”

No wonder that after this sentence, Yeonjun is choking on a piece of food that he just had in his mouth.

_Choi Soobin, you're gonna be the death of me._

“Shit, are you okay?” Soobin looks legitimately scared of his best friend's life.

Yeonjun nods vigorously and after a few more coughs he's finally able to speak, “yeah, um, lips usually look bigger after you eat something spicy.”

“True, but yours look you know, really thick and red.” Soobin emphasizes the word ‘thick’.

_Don't blush, don't blush, don't blush._

“Well, that's good I guess.” How else was Yeonjun suppose answer that? The fact that Soobin was staring at his lips makes him hot.

“Yeah, very much.” Soobin replies quietly, not meeting Yeonjun's eyes anymore.

***

Yeonjun after a few hours spent in this place can boldly say that it is one of the best days of his life. After eating, the boys went to explore the area and on occasion found a small shop where they bought more food for later. They decided that their stay in the garden would last longer, considering that the weather is beautiful, the views are amazing and the last thing they want is to return to the monochromatic city. The last bus is at 10 p.m. and they plan to take it; Soobin promised the garden looks also beautiful at night. Neither of their parents has contacted them, which means the school has not called yet. Thus, both of them worry less and less, they feel like on vacation.

At 2 p.m. they visit the garden again. Soobin secretly makes a bouquet of various flowers and hands it to Yeonjun. The pink haired boy's heart beats so fast it almost falls out of his chest, he loves the feeling, even though he knows well Soobin giving him flowers has nothing to do with romantic feelings. Soobin is just like that, he has a very warm attitude and knows how to make people around him happy. Especially his best friend who is crazy in love with him.

At 4 p.m they eat again and complain about how much learning they have for the next few days and how much the school sucks in general. When they finish, they decide to take a little nap. Soobin insists Yeonjun can use him as a pillow and while Yeonjun is shy and hesitating, how can he say no? He ends up on his best friend's chest and smiles at himself because it feels so damn nice. His head drops and rises as Soobin breathes, and Yeonjun almost immediately falls asleep, like a baby in a cradle.

They wake up around 7 p.m. and decide that it would be a sin not to do a photoshoot in such a place. So first they take photos in the pavilion, then at the lake, and then when the golden hour comes that Yeonjun loves so much, they take pictures against the backdrop of flowers, in every possible pose. One pose is Yeonjun literally lying in the flowers, the golden sun falls perfectly on his face. Soobin stands over him focused with the phone in his hand. “You are prettier than those flowers” — it's coming from Soobin's mouth at one point, and Yeonjun starts to wonder if he's hearing things. But no, Soobin really said that, if flowers could talk, they would confirm it. Yeonjun doesn't trust his voice, so he doesn't answer that, he just smiles shyly at his best friend, his belly full of butterflies.

At 8 p.m. it starts to get dark, so they go to the clearing, because there is supposedly the best view at night. They place their vests on the grass and sit on them, ignoring the fact that they might get dirty. A few minutes ago their parents called them, but they both did not answer, they only sent a message saying that they were sorry, and they would explain everything at home. 

“Do you know it's a full moon tonight?” Soobin says looking at the dark sky.

“I guess we won't see it because it's cloudy.” Yeonjun says, following Soobin’s gaze.

“It's a pity. I've heard that it's supposed to be some special purple moon.”

“Purple moon? Is this even possible?” Yeonjun frowns.

“I don't know, I wanted to find out.”

They sit for a while in pleasant silence, enjoying how the wind nicely tickles their faces. Yeonjun closes his eyes and smiles to himself. He has to thank Soobin later for this amazing day.

“Hey look!” Soobin shouts out of the blue. “You can see the moon!” He points with his hand to the sky. Yeonjun quickly look up and there he is, a large shining moon in all its glory.

“Oh man... it's really purple-ish.” Yeonjun whispers in amazement.

“I would say lavender.” Soobin utters.

“Oh yeah, lavender moon. It sucks that the phone camera can't capture it.” Yeonjun mutters, still admiring the moon. The whole place suddenly looks so bright, almost as if it was a day.

“Yeonjun...” Soobin calls in a lower tone. Yeonjun looks at him right away and shivers when he sees his best friend wearing serious expression.

“Yeah?” 

“You know that I love you, right?” Soobin says without missing a beat and Yeonjun's heart jumps.

_He loves you like a brother, don't freak out._

“I love you too.” Yeonjun tries to act cool, like he's not almost having a heart attack.

“No.”

“...what?” Yeonjun blinks a few times in confusion.

“I mean... I love you but not like that.” Soobin says not breaking eye contact with Yeonjun. He seems tense.

_You're dreaming._

“I-I don't understand.” Yeonjun whispers, afraid that his voice might crack at any moment.

Soobin takes a deep breath and fidgets on his seat. “I'm in love with you.”

_No, no, no, it must be a dream, there's no way he cou..._

“You are...?” Yeonjun has to make sure, has to make sure it’s not a joke or something. Well, he’s almost ninety-nine percent sure it’s a joke.

“Yes. I am.” Soobin nods softly, his eyes full of hope mixed with fear. He seems like he wants to say something more but still waits to hear Yeonjun’s response first.

  
_Holy fucking shit.  
_

“S-Since when?” Yeonjun still whispers, unable to process his thoughts. He must look like he saw a ghost.

“Since... I don't even know. Maybe since last year.” Soobin’s bottom lip is trembling. He looks like he’s just released the biggest burden.

“Christ.” Yeonjun is speechless, his head is spinning.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, shit I shouldn’t have... I’m sorry, please let’s forget that.” Soobin babbles and burries his face in his hands, he’s ashamed.

“No, no, Soobin listen to me,” Yeonjun puts his hand on Soobin’s knee. Now time to his confession. “I'm... I'm in love with you too,” Yeonjun says and why the fuck he feels like crying all of a sudden? Maybe because he finally let it out? Or maybe because his love is mutual and it's not a fucking dream.

Soobin looks like he’s going to faint, his big eyes widened. “...really?”

“Yes.” Yeonjun nods slowly, his eyes glistening.

“Oh my god.” Soobin places his hand on his mouth with a loud smack. “I thought that I would ruin our friendship with this confession and you... fuck... you feel the same... oh god,” he blurts out.

Yeonjun holds his breath, his whole body is shaking, and he feels like he's high. And all of it because Soobin had confessed his love to him. He did it first, he felt the same all the time. Damn, Yeonjun was so stupid. He wants to ask so many questions, he wants to be pinched to makes sure he’s not dreaming but there’s one thing he wants the most of all.

“Soobin... please, kiss me,” it's hard to believe that these words left Yeonjun's mouth. It’s sounded desperate yet sweet, just like the boy planned.

Soobin seems to be taken aback by that for a while, but then he leans closer and cups Yeonjun’s cheeks firmly. He looks at him, like he’s the whole world and without hesitation he seals their lips together. It’s slow and delicate at first, just two pairs of lips molding leisurely like they were made for each other. It feels like they're pouring all their feelings they've been hiding for god know how long. Soobin’s lips are soft as a pillow, just like Yeonjun imagined. There’s so much tenderness in that kiss that Yeonjun thinks he can actually melt. He slowly places his trembling hands on Soobin’s nape to have a better access. Meanwhile, Soobin tightens his grip on Yeonjun’s cheeks as if he was scared he will lose him. It’s so quiet, just smacks of lips and heavy breathing of two boys are heard. Surroundings are literally perfect, it’s like a move. Two kissing people illuminated by the moon, so in love that the kiss may actually last forever. It’s still like a hallucination for Yeonjun — kissing his best friend. He’s breathless, he’s still shaking, but he wants to give all of himself to Soobin.

At one point the kiss becomes more sensual and without second thinking Yeonjun parts his lips to let Soobin’s tongue in. He has never kissed anyone with tongue, so he’s nervous, but to his surprise Soobin turns out to be a pro at it, and he guides Yeonjun perfectly. It’s like he was just waiting for Yeonjun's permission to slide his tongue because the eagerness with which he’s kissing him is impressive. Soobin licks every corner of Yeonjun’s mouth, still cupping his cheeks and stopping every now and then to catch a breath, then coming back to Yeonjun’s hot mouth with doubled force. It’s getting _hot_ , both of them can feel it, both of them crave for more. Soobin places his hands on Yeonjun's tiny waist and at the same time he takes Yeonjun’s fat bottom lip in his teeth and bites it gently, then soothes it with his tongue. Yeonjun is positively surprised by that, but there’s no time to think as Soobin slides his tongue again and the exploration keeps going. Yeonjun wants more, he wants to feel Soobin more but doesn’t know how to ask for it properly, so when Soobin unexpectedly sucks on his tongue, Yeonjun lets out a whiny moan. The other boy groans and that and tightens his grip on Yeonjun’s waist. Then he kisses him even harder and Yeonjun’s tongue feels tired but the boy loves it. He loves the way his body react to Soobin, he loves how hot he is, and he loves how tight his groin area feels. The thing is, he has to do something about it, so he breaks the kiss and looks at his best friend’s face. Soobin looks _beautiful_. His lips red and swollen, cheeks flushed, pupils dilated. He’s breathing heavily just like Yeonjun and looks like he needs explanation why the kiss was stopped. Yeonjun doesn’t say anything, he just lowers his head and looks at the bulge on his crotch, Soobin follows his gaze and in a second he knows what’s the deal. Yeonjun can’t help but to look at Soobin’s crotch too, and he feels his cheeks getting warm when he sees his best friend is hard too.

Oh god, they had just made each other aroused.

“What are we gonna do about it?” Soobin uses his deep voice, and it sounded so sensual Yeonjun might have died a little inside. 

“Let me...” Yeonjun whispers and with shaky hands he reaches to Soobin’s pants.

He hears Soobin’s shaky gasp as he finally makes contact with his clothed dick. It feels so surreal, touching Soobin in such an area. On the other hand it feels just right at the moment, both of them _want_ it, _wanted_ it for a long time.  There’s so much sexual tension between them and Yeonjun wonders for a split second if it was always actually there. Sure he caught Soobin staring at his ass or other parts of his body a bit for too long several times, but he was sure it’s normal. The very thought makes him even hotter now.

Yeonjun finally unbuckles Soobin's pants and slides them down a bit. Only the material of boxers separates him from his best friend’s hard cock. Soobin observes his every move, his breath shallow. Yeonjun would be lying if he said he isn’t tense. It’s all new to him, but he tries to rely on his instincts and with Soobin’s slight help he finally gets rid of boxers and pulls them down to Soobin’s knees along with the pants. Then he looks between Soobin’s legs and is meet with a hard pink cock pointing straight at him and begging for attention. The whole sight makes Yeonjun holds his breath, he feels his own dick twitching in his pants, and he wants to get undressed too but at the same time he’s dying to finally touch Soobin. God damn it, if somebody ever told him he will be able to touch his best friend’s dick he would be laughing. 

“Please, touch me...” Soobin says quietly, Yeonjun doesn't even realize the other is getting impatient.

Yeonjun without second thinking eventually leans closer and takes Soobin’s cock in his hand and strokes it gently, feeling amazed how thick and heavy it feels. Soobin has never bragged he’s that gifted.  The strokes are getting faster and faster as Yeonjun watches with satisfaction Soobin’s head falling back, his eyes closed and whimpers escaping his mouth every now and then. Yeonjun collects the precum which leaks from the tip and smears it all over the length to makes the process easier. 

“Use your mouth, please...” Soobin whines, and makes eye contact with Yeonjun. He looks even more beautiful now, he didn’t even cum yet but looks so wrecked already.

Yeonjun nods slowly. He has never sucked a dick, and he’s fucking nervous but of course he wants to do it. It’s Soobin. He would do everything for this boy. So at last, he shifts between Soobin's legs and lowers his body, so he can have perfect access to Soobin’s dick. Once he's in position he gives it at first an experimental long lick, and he hears Soobin delicate whine right away. He’s sensitive, he thinks. Then he plants a kiss on the top and observes with amazement as more fat drops of white liquid spills. Yeonjun has watched in porn before how to give a good blow job, it didn't seem that difficult. Without any warning he puts the tip in his mouth and sucks on it gently, smiling to himself slightly because Soobin’s head falls back again.

“Fuck, baby, suck it please.” Soobin begs with shaky voice and Yeonjun can help but to moan as he slides Soobin’s cock deeper in his mouth. It feels so full already he’s afraid he won't be able to do deep-throating. He decides to go slowly, streching his mouth carefully at the same time. Soobin places his hand on Yeonjun’s head all of a sudden and it somehow feels so right. Yeonjun thinks he could spend the whole eternity between his best friend’s legs.

After a couple of seconds his mouth seems to get used to dick in it, and Yeonjun makes the decision to go deeper, still sucking on it gently. Soobin moans as his cock hits the back of Yeonjun’s throat and Yeonjun at the same time fights with gag reflex. Hot tears spill down his cheeks, but he loves the feeling, he goes all the way now, pushing Soobin’s cock as far as he can, the grip on his hair tightens at the same time. He bobs his head up and down, ignoring the obscene sounds of slurping, only focusing on Soobin’s sweet moans. He grips the base of the cock with his right hand and moves his head even faster, it feels like he’s been sucking dick for years and if Soobin didn’t know he was a virgin, he would probably doubt it. But that just the instinct, the desire to bring his best friend the greatest possible pleasure. There are tears, precum and saliva on his face, but he doesn’t care. Yeonjun keeps on sucking, licking, swallowing and moving his head up and down like a fucking porn star.

“I-I’m close.” Soobin manages to say and Yeonjun immediately hollows his cheeks and goes even faster, ignoring another wave of tears and breathing issues. Then, Soobin looks down at him and it must have been an interesting view because a second later he cums with a loud moan and shaky legs in Yeonjun’s mouth, more specifically down his throat. Yeonjun keeps on sucking eagerly, making sure he swallowed every drop. Soobin's hand is still tightening his hair and it may hurt a bit, but Yeonjun focuses on the salty taste he has right now in his mouth and how beautifully Soobin moans.

Yeonjun finally lets go of Soobin's dick, he gets up and sits down in front of him, panting heavily. His whole face feels wet, and he wants to cum so bad. Soobin looks at him and there are sexy drops of sweat on his forehead. He smiles brightly at Yeonjun and in a moment their lips are crashed together again. Soobin can taste himself in Yeonjun's mouth and both of them moan lowly at the sensation. The kiss is dirty and sloppy and after a while Soobin breaks it and moves his wet lips to Yeonjun's neck. Yeonjun grips Soobin's shirt tightly, as he feels like he may pass out soon. Soobin kisses and licks it a few times at first, then he sucks eagerly and a beautiful purple mark is forming on the side of Yeonjun’s neck. Yeonjun has no idea what's how he'll explain it to his parents. Soobin keeps on attacking his neck like he's hungry and Yeonjun can't control his whimpers anymore at this point. Fuck, he has heard that neck kissing is good but honestly it’s _beyond_ good; it's like a heaven on earth. The only inconvenient is that his dick is starting to hurt in his pants. 

After several minutes Soobin finally breaks the make-out session and looks Yeonjun straight in the eyes, a big grin on his face.

“How are you so good at sucking dick?” Soobin cocks his head to the side and smiles softly. Yeonjun just blushes and looks down at that question, right now he has a bigger problem.

“Will you help me now, Soobin-ah?” Yeonjun says quietly, then takes Soobin's hand and places it on his crotch. 

“Fuck, yeah.” Soobin mutters and gets rid of Yeonjun's pants and boxers at the speed of light. The pink haired boy wonders for a moment that when it comes to sexual stuff his best friend becomes a whole new person, and god, he loves it.

Yeonjun lets out a soft whine when Soobin's warm hand finally makes contact with his cock. Unlike Yeonjun, Soobin starts stroking him fast right away. Yeonjun produced much more precum and that makes his cock slick and the moves smoother. Yeonjun watches carefully as Soobin jerks him off. At one point they make eye contact and Yeonjun bites his lips on purpose and then lets out a loud moan. He hears Soobin cursing under his breath, and he smiles to himself smugly. He feels so sexy right now, not embarrassed even a bit that he’s exposed and his best friend is giving him a hand job. Very good hand job.

“Please faster... aahh fuck.” Yeonjun has to beg, because he's so fucking close. He thrusts his hips desperately, still watching hand on his dick like it’s a show. Soobin obeys and moves on Yeonjun's cock with frantic speed now.

It doesn't take Yeonjun long to cum with a series of desperate moans. He pants loudly and drops to the ground, without even checking how Soobin looks like now, his hand probably all covered with his cum. Yeonjun closes his eyes, still recovering from intense orgasm. It's still hard to believe for him what just happened. He was really sucking Soobin's dick and Soobin was really jerking him off. 

Fuck, it escalated quickly.

Yeonjun doesn't regret any of this obviously. He wanted it with his whole body and soul, Soobin most likely too. Actually, he wishes he didn't cum so fast, so they could go all the way. God, he would love that. Luckily, they have a lot of time for that since both of them love each other. Does it mean they're boyfriends now? An hour ago they were just best friends, shit, life is so unpredictable. Yeonjun wonders if Soobin has planned all of it — to confess at this very garden. What if they didn't skip classes? Would Soobin still take him here one day? He will just ask later. The only thing that matter now is that their hearts finally found a way to each other. Choi Soobin — his best friend, his ideal type, the love of his life. There was a time when he was thinking that real love, soulmates or fate is bullshit, but now he strongly believes it, despite how cheesy it is. 

He slowly lifts his spent body and smiles fondly at Soobin, who still sits there with his cheeks still covered in a cute shade of pink. Yeonjun brings him close in one move and gently kiss his forehead, then both cheeks, then nose and then lips. He always wanted to do it. Soobin slightly surprised by that sweet act, brings Yeonjun even closer and hugs him tightly, placing a small peck on Yeonjun's neck. They linger like that for a while, not saying anything. There's so much love and affection in the air that this time Yeonjun can't stop himself and a small single tear slides down on his left cheek. It's pure happiness, the first time he's crying from it. 

“I love you so much.” Soobin utters, and from his voice Yeonjun can tell he's crying too.

“I love you too, baby.” Yeonjun whispers and pats Soobin's head softly.

They stay like that until their bodies becomes sore and their tears dry on each other's shirts. Both of them want this moment to last forever because it's literally perfect. Lavender moon is reflecting in their eyes and the two boys look mesmerizing; it's like a movie still. 

But they have to go back. They have to explain themselves to their parents and prepare for school tomorrow. Everything feels so light though, like they're high on love. Now, they have their whole lives ahead of them. They both need to get used to being a couple. Moreover, they must visit this garden more often. Maybe every weekend? So many magical things have happened here that cannot be forgotten. 

In an hour they are already at the bus stop, wrapped in each other's arms tightly. That's the safest state Yeonjun has ever been. He looks up at Soobin and smiles at him brightly.

“When will the next lavender moon be?” Yeonjun asks.

“I can be your lavender moon,” it's more like a joke, but Yeonjun takes it seriously.

“Okay,” he answers in a small voice and feels like Soobin hugs him even tighter. 

He's the happiest person on earth.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!


End file.
